Pharaoh Of Interest
by snowgem33
Summary: When the machine spits out two numbers, Finch makes Reese give the second to Fuscoe and Carter while He,Reese,& Bear head to Domino City,Japan to protect a former Pharaoh. The only thing is,they can't seem to figure out who is targeting the former Pharaoh. DARKSHIPPING/RINCH!
1. INTERNATIONAL TRAVEL

TRAVELING ALWAYS SEEMED TO PUT FINCH IN A FUNK SO WHEN JOHN REESE FOUND OUT THAT THEY WOULD HAVE TO HEAD TO JAPAN FOR THEIR NEXT NUMBER,HE DECIDED TO MAKE SURE FINCH WAS SERIOUS ABOUT THIS...

* * *

"I'm positive,Mr. Reese." Finch repeated to his 'partner',"I'm sure I can handle international travel."

Reese shook his head. "Maybe with enough sedatives that it would be against the law,you might."

Finch raised an eyebrow. "Since when were you so keen on following the rules,John?"

"You know I'm not,Finch. Did you forget that lil' incident where you were held hostage by a deranged hacker and Carter and I had to travel to Texas to save you?"

Finch gave no answer. Instead he returned his attention to the computer in front of him and started to type up a storm. Reese watched with masked interest,as he always did. Even though the both of them had been 'Partners' for some time now,Finch managed to do something to Reese no one else ever had. Keeping Reese on a leash was something not many people could keep a claim to...well first they had to be alive to make the claim. Besides keeping Reese in line,Finch never seemed to notice how interesting Reese found him. And if he did,he didn't make it apparent. But that was nothing new. Finch was just as good as hiding emotions that DID NOT involve panic/anger as Reese was.

"Yami A. Sennen."Finch finally spoke," Age:20. No criminal record...in fact no record of him until the EXACT day he turned 19."

"People just don't appear out of no where,Finch."

"Indeed. I can see no reasons why his friends would want to harm him. Yugi Mouto,Tea Gardner,Joey Wheeler,Tristan Taylor,Seto Kaiba..Actually he's quite the popular guy."

"Any particular reason for that?"

"Apparently,They're all obsessed with a game called 'DUEL MONSTERS'. In fact,Seto Kaiba is head of a company that is based on the game...duel disk wise. Remind me to pick up a dueling manual when we arrive in Japan." Reese was sure he heard Finch mutter ,"No game can be as complicated as the machine." under his breath.

"Maybe one of his friends wants to get rid of the competition?"

"I wouldn't put it past Kaiba,but no. Yami not only happens to be Kaiba's secretary but his cousin as well and from what I dug up he is pretty clingy when it comes to family."

"I know that was meant to be convincing but I'm having trouble buying it."

"As you should. It seems that everyone of Yami's friends didn't know him until he turned 19. I don't believe in coincidences,Mr. Reese."

"Does anyone else seem to match the same profile as Sennen?"

"Two,actually,but one of them is not as active as the other. Mariku Melvin,he spends most of his time with his 'FAMILY' the Ishtar's. The second,Bakura Akefia just happens to be the neighbor of Yami Sennen. The to have never gotten along."

"Do you believe that he's our man?"

"Pay attention to their names, Mr. Reese. Akefia happened to be the name of a thief who was hell-bent on revenge and planned to carry it out on all of Egypt 5,000 years ago. Bakura is a descendant of him."

"Or so he seems."

"Also the A in Sennen's name means Atemu and the name of the Pharaoh that often went into battle with the thief was named Atem."

"Like ancestor,like descendent."

Finch glanced up from the computer screen with a smile on his face. " You seem to be chock-full of comments tonight."

"Well its not everyday that you want me to go with you on a trip half-way round the world just for a number."

As if by Que, Bear walked into the room and plopped a rubber ball down at Finch's feet. Finch's smile grew as he bent over and picked the ball up. He gave it a quick toss and Bear ran after it.

"I can arrange for Carter or Fuscoe to take care of Bear." Reese said.

"Actually,he's coming with us," Finch informed the other man,"I have a...FEELING that he might be of some use to us in Japan."

"Speaking of Carter and Fuscoe what are we going to tell them when they have to accept multiple long-distance calls?"

"I've got that covered. Shortly after I informed you of the strangeness of our new number,the machine spit out another."

"What's that got to do with Carter and Fuscoe?"

"Well, I've been meaning to see how the do without any help from us for quite a while."

"So we're just gonna dump a number on the both of them while we go off and have our own adventure in Japan? I hardly consider that a good plan,Finch."

"I'm glad you see my point,John."

Interesting. Finch never ceased to be interesting,that is for sure.

* * *

"You can't just waltz in here when you're one of the most wanted guys in the state,John." Carter said. Fuscoe nodded but made no effort to add to what Carter had said.

Reese looked around. The hustle and bustle that he had seen when he had first arrived had not diminished. And no one seemed to be particularly interested in him not counting the two detectives who were currently looking at him as if he were insane.

"Yes I can."

Carter rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here? In broad daylight? Wearing a suit?"

"Finch and I have an assignment for the both of you." Reese placed a paper on Carter's desk. It contained the second number that the machine had given them. Carter quickly snatched the paper and held it up for herself and Fuscoe to read.

"What's the assignment?" Fuscoe asked.

Reese turned and started to leave. "That's up to you two."

Carter and Fuscoe looked up with questioning looks but Reese had already disappeared into the crowd of officers.


	2. PARANOID

YAMI HAD GONE THROUGH A LOT OF ADVENTURES IN THE PAST WHEN HE AND YUGI HAD SHARED A BODY,BUT HE WASN'T PARANOID. WHENEVER SOMETHING STRUCK HIM AS SUSPICIOUS,HE USUALLY HAD GOOD REASON TO BE AND MOST OF THE TIME HIS SUSPICIONS PROVED TO BE RIGHT BUT THE SENSATION THAT SOMEONE IS FOLLOWING YOU AND YOU CAN'T PINPOINT WHERE THEY ARE WITH SHADOW MAGIC IS ENOUGH TO DRIVE ANYONE TO QUESTION THEIR SANITY...

* * *

Yami looked over his shoulder and sighed. The elevator was empty,except for him of course,but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. What he didn't know was that the security camera had a little red dot on it indicating,indeed, that he was being watched.

The elevator dinged and the door opened. Once again, Yami looked over his shoulder to be absolutely sure no one else was in the elevator with him and stepped out. Being so focused he didn't notice that the nearest security camera had a little red light on that was not supposed to be there and it followed him whenever he moved,every camera did.

He paused when he saw Bakura standing in his doorway with a pumpkin in a pot and several larger-than-normal knifes in said pumpkin.

"Do I even want to know what your up too,this time?" Yami inquired.

"Nunaya business." Bakura said,not caring he said "Nunaya" instead of "None of your".

"Pumpkin Pie?" Yami guessed.

Bakura growled. "Don't be such a know-it-all, Pharaoh." He set said pot-with-pumpkin-and-knifes down on the floor behind him. "Not everybody cares about your opinions."

"I wasn't offering one."

"It sounded like one to me."

Yami groaned. Just like Bakura to make a big deal out of nothing.

"Out of all the people in the world, How did I end with you as a neighbor?"

Bakura smirked. " Because my hikari wanted someone to make sure I stayed in line and yours made puppy dog eyes at you knowing you'd give in and you did."

"What kinda baka stands in his doorway with a pumpkin that contains several knife in a pot?"

"I didn't give you permission to change the subject,Pharaoh."

"That was a comment on how much I hate you being my neighbor and how much I hate having to look after you like your a child instead of a grown man."

"Don't change the subject."

Yami rolled his eyes. As he did he noticed something odd. Somehow,without either of them noticing, the janitor had come up and started mopping...except it wasn't Dartz. It was a tall good-looking man with partially grey-partially black hair. Bakura had already went inside with his pot and pumpkin and knifes so Yami took it upon himself to introduce himself.

"Hi,I'm Yami Sennen. Who are you?" Yami asked walking towards the man.

"John...Finch." the man said. Suddenly he smirked as if an imaginary voice just swore him out a ridiculously funny way.

"Wheres Dartz?"

"Gave him a break." John answered. His smirk grew.

"That's odd..." Dartz take a break? The only way he would do that is if Rafael wasn't taking care of his company.

"Odd?" John asked.

" Dartz doesn't GIVE UP." How stupid did that sound?

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"No one ever has to."

"Has to what?"

"Be told twice. Because his skills he's earned the nickname..." Yami paused considering that he might be giving away the fact Dartz was IMMORTAL "...Immortality."

"I don't think even he could live that long." At that comment Yami couldn't help but laugh.

"That's what they all say. Anyways,I got to get going. See y'all later."

Yami didn't even think about what he had said until he closed the door to his apartment. He reopened the door only to find John FINCH gone.

"What the Ra?" he muttered.


	3. OBLIVIOUS

GETTING FINCH OF HIS BACK? EASY. FIGURING OUT WHO MIGHT GO AFTER YAMI SENNEN? NOT SO MUCH, BECAUSE UNLIKE MOST HE SEEMED TO HAVE A _NORMAL LIFE. _

* * *

"I don't understand why your so upset,Finch."

Finch didn't reply.

At first, Reese had thought that Finch was unhappy because Reese hadn't been able to get cameras inside Sennen's apartment. But,as it turned out, Finch was unhappy because Reese ended up using his name instead of he provided.

"If it makes you feel better Finch, I'll use the name a random slash pairing next time."

"I'd hate to imagine that." Finch shuddered.

"I'll take that as an accepted apology."

Reese leaned over Finch's chair,but, of course, he was not interested in what Finch was doing per se (He managed to hack into Sennen's laptop and used the web camera as a way to see what was going on in Yami's apartment(Yami Sennen ,Yugi Mouto, Ryou Bakura, Bakura Akefia, Mariku Melvin, Marik Ishtar. Sitting in Sennen's apartment eating dinner). Not the most impressive thing ever but, it was Finch.) as much as what Finch WAS DOING.

"Not much of a party, huh Finch?" he whispered into hiss bosses ear. Finch who had not realized Reese had moved, almost jumped, but instead shuddered again.

Reese chuckled. "Finch..."

"This is not time to get distracted,Mr. Reese..."

"Finch, look at me." Finch turned his head. Reese kissed Finch on the forehead. "Don't be such a stick in the mud."

"I do wish you'd stop teasing me."

"Whatever do you mean, Finch?"

Finch hesitated for a moment then turned back to the computer. "Nothing, Mr. Reese."

Reese stood up not trying to hide his confusion. "I'll take Bear down to Kaiba Corp. See what we can find there."

"It was past time for him to go on a walk anyway."

Reese turned to find Bear clawing on the door and whining. After a couple moments of combing his mind for the right phrase, Reese finally had one.

"But it's your turn to take the kids, Hon." Reese did not see Finch blushing, he was busy attaching a dog leash to Bear.

As soon as Reese was long gone and out of earshot, Finch looked at the door.

"Why do you have to be see oblivious to the obvious, John Reese?" Finch said aloud though only to the vast emptiness of the apartment they had claimed as their Headquarters.

* * *

"Why do you have to be so oblivious to the obvious, Harold Finch?" Reese said aloud though Bear was one that heard.


	4. BONSAI

PARANOIA HAS ITS UPS & ITS DOWNS, BUT IT GUARANTEED THAT YAMI WAS ONTO FINCH & REESE AND IT PROBABLY WOULDN'T BE LONG...

* * *

Yami riffled through his desk drawers,unhappy with what was found.

"Now who..?" he trailed off. _ John FINCH._

Not many...well,usually NO ONE could best Dartz. But,every time Yami went to check on Dartz,he always found John Finch instead. FINCH. A name to humble for the man, Yami was sure. A different more rough name should be applied,,something like...RE-.

"GOOD DAY, SENNEN!" Noah Kaiba yelled.

"What are you trying to do,make me need a new pair of eardrums?"

"You were zoned out..Probably thinking about that bonsai demon thief.."

BONSAI. A branch cut from a tree and planted somewhere different so that place would have that plant.

"Bakura is not just some BONSAI-"

"Ah! So you were thinking about your Beau."

"No,I-whatever,Noah. Should I tell Seto your here?"

At that, Noah freaked out. It took Yami fifteen minutes to calm the (older than) 14 year old.

"Noah, Seto loves you. Stop trying to deny that. You think just because your that horrible mans biological son-"

"That horrible man influenced me to-"

"You are not that horrible old ugly man. You are dating MY younger brother, your STEPBROTHER,and you've worked hard to prove that you are your own person and can't be controlled by me."

They both turned to see Seto leaning on the door frame with a smirk. Noah turned bright red. Seto gestured into his office. "Noah." Noah turned into a darker shade of red and obliged with his stepbrothers request. Once Noah was out of earshot, Yami spoke up. "If you don't start being nicer than you already are to that boy, I might as well get a DNA test..."

Seto paled. But it was just another one of their frenemies/co-worker jokes. Still the urge to make Seto think that he was gonna get a DNA test (Set/Seto was his cousin and no one knew if he and Yugi were related, and and Yugi just happened to be Seto's BOYFRIEND) at times was to much.

Seto turned his attention to Noah. "So..." Seto said trying to make his younger step-sibling more comfortable,"What did you want to see me about, Noah?"

"I believe he was trying to warn YOU, Herr Kaiba, that I showed up." an all too familiar German accent.

"I didn't know today was the day you were going to use your accent to make my ears bleed, Von Schroeder."

Sigfried flipped his long pink hair over his shoulder extremely flirty. "Yet you put up with me, Herr Kaiba."

"I do what I have to survive the day." Sigfried scowled (too be honest ,in Yami's opinion, he looked like an upset carebear) and Noah laughed. Sigfried shot the biological Kaiba a dirty look.

"So, if your brother would leave-"

"I'd prefer he remain where he is."

"Of course you would."

Sigfried pushed past Seto and into the adopted Kaiba's office. Just as suddenly as he had shown up, Sigfried whirled around and stared at Yami with an unreadable expression in his turquoise eyes.

_Almost as if...,Yami thought._

Sigfried suddenly rushed forward pushed Seto inside and slammed the door. Yami could've sworn he heard the lock click.

"WHO REARRANGED MY DESK DRAWERS?!" Yami said to himself.

* * *

"Oh, look! The mighty Pharaoh has returned to grace us with his presence!" Bakura growled.

Yami winced at hearing his former title again. He had come to despise the title as much as Bakura despised him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot the monarch doesn't like his title anymore! How 'bout Prince, oh,mighty son of Ra?"

"Bonsai.." Yami muttered remembering what Noah had said about his neighbor.

"Bonsai?! I am no such thing!"

"I wasn't calling you a Bonsai. I was remembering what I heard someone call you today."

Bakura raised an eyebrow and scowled. "Was it your dear Beau Seto?"

Yami thought about yelling at the demon,he really,did because Bakura knew fully well that:

1. Seto was Yugi's Boyfriend.

had eyes for someone else...who(ahem) would remain nameless for as long as possible.

actually cared about Bakura's well being.

Yami considered asking his fellow spirit why he was so grouchy,but quickly reconsidered, fearing that it would only worsen the demons already sour temper.

"Dartz is fixing some sorta leak in your apartment,just so you know."

_He doesn't know...? Yami thought._

"You know.." Yami said choosing instead to give advice (though it would not be taken) to the bad tempered demon," If you smiled more often, even the slightest bit, you would probably enjoy life more often."

The demon let out a small gasp and mumbled his answer. "WHATEVER."

Yami walked past the demon and into his apartment where immediately shut the door(quietly). He leaned against the door and slowly slid down until he was sitting with his back against the door.

Noah had called Bakura Yami's Beau?

He could hear the demon swearing in every language he knew.

As much as Yami would love to date Bakura, as long as the demon hated his guts, that was never gonna happen. He sighed and gazed around his apartment. Then he noticed something strange.

"That camera is most definitely NOT supposed to be in my apartment."

He immediately stood up and removed it. It had a blinking red light that slowly faded as the camera lost power...a red light like every other camera that saw him as of late. He dropped the camera and dug in his bag until he found his duel disk. He quickly and quietly summoned the five Kuriboh brothers. There was a thud from the bathroom.

He and the Kuriboh's ran quickly over to the door,only to run smack into JOHN FINCH. Yami hurt slightly but pushed the pain aside.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE OR I'LL USE THE KURIBOH'S TO OBLITERATE YOU!"


	5. STRATEGY

STUCK IN A TIGHT SPOT BETWEEN A BATHROOM DOOR 5 KURIBOH'S AND A NOT-SO-DIM-WITTED DUELIST REESE WONDERED HOW YAMI COULD'VE CAUGHT ONTO THEM SO FAST AND ACTUALLY SEE THEM AS A THREAT. BUT THAT LASTED ONLY TWO SECONDS, WHEN HE STARTED TO (UNUSUALLY) SAID THE FIRST THING THAT HAD COME TO MIND WHEN YAMI THREATENED HIM WITH HOLOGRAPHIC FUZZBALLS...

* * *

"You don't really expect me to feel threatened by five holographic fuzzballs."

Yami smirked. "There's more to these 'holographic fuzzballs' than meets the eyes, John."

"Even if I feel threatened by them, Kuriboh's attack and defense points are not very threatening."

"I guess it is true that most people do stereotype others."

"Your conversational skill strategy isn't going to work either."

"Please, indulge me."

"The strategy is common in police work. The person under interrogation starts off talking about one thing and the police twist it into something different yet completely the same so they can get the information they want or need."

"If that is not going to work, I might try another strategy. So,lets duel!"

'Don't worry,Mr. Reese. Just stall him for long enough."

_He better not be planning to hack into Sennen's duel disk. Reese thought.  
_He had gone through Kaiba Corps. records and discover that before you could even think about TAMPERING with a duel disk you had to know how it's built and its defenses. So far, neither he nor Finch had found a back door into one.

"I place one face down and end my turn. Now, decipher my strategy."

Too be honest, Reese had no idea, so he tried to use Sennen's old strategy against him. "What I think you're trying to do is confuse me so I can put up only little resistance while you get your answers."

"Great. Now, Kuriboh # 1! Attack!"

A little brown Kuriboh,who seemed to be the leader of the fuzzball brigade launched itself at Reese...and BIT him. It actually did hurt.

"Simulation. Not similar to a hologram at all,but most people often mistake them to be the same thing."

"What do you have to protect?"

Yami instantly scowled after he heard the question. " You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Oh,so you'd actually tell me the truth?"

"I never said that."

"Your choice of words made it sound like quite the opposite."

Yami seemed to zone out for a few minutes, as if thinking about how he could use this to his advantage.

"So,would you believe me if I said..."

_Damn it, Finch! WHERE ARE YOU?, Reese thought._

Yami sighed. "Well...," Then Sennen launched into a long explanation about why he didn't have any records until the day he turned 19, or at least not any records as himself. How Bakura and Mariku were also given a second chance at having the life they'd missed out on because they were busy waging war on each explained everything,and Reese found himself too speechless to be bored. When he was finally done with his confession, Yami looked hesitant.

"You do believe me, don't you?"

The answer was simple. Reese asked for the truth so when he got it,he was to lie and assure Yami that he did. Somehow though,he found himself struggling to lie.

"Yes."

Sennen smiled and the Kuriboh's and the face down disappear. something about him was off though, like how the expression on his face was frozen, or that he seemed FROZEN...

Then he collapsed into Reese's arms.

"Very well done,Mr. Reese."

"Is that sarcasm I hear,Finch?"

"Honestly,Mr. Reese, I cannot tell anymore."

Reese glanced down at the smaller male he had caught.

"Do not worry,Mr. Reese. I gave him a non-illegal/non-lethal dose of Ether. When he wakes up he'll barely be able to move,he'll have a pounding headache, and everything will smell weird but he'll be okay."

"Where in the world did you get Ether?"

"I snuck it in with those sedatives you forced me to bring."

Reese found himself smirking. "Praise,Apollo."


	6. AGREED

HAVING A SECOND CHANCE AT LIFE, YOU BECOME ALMOST INVINCIBLE. YOU CAN DETECT POISONS, YOUR TECHNICALLY SMARTER THEN EVERY OTHER PERSON ON THE PLANET, YOUR TECHNICALLY OLDER THAN EVERYONE (HOW THAT WAS AN UPSIDE,YAMI NEVER UNDERSTOOD), AND DRUGS DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH OF AN EFFECT ON YOU...

* * *

_"PRAISE,APOLLO."_

The last thing Yami remembered hearing.

_Apollo was a Greek god. I had come to know it from watching the WONDER WOMAN MOVIE. he said,or at least he thought he said because what he heard was...-_

"APAS-AGERKGDO-NKOWID-HFRWATCTO-WONDERAN"

He had a raging head ache and the most awful smell was in his nose. He could barely move.

_Ether. he said. But how it was heard...-_

"TEHER."

"SLEEPING BEAUTY HAS FINALLY WOKEN UP." The voice was not Bakura's. It was John's. Or as the REAL FINCH had referred to him as, Mr. Reese. REESE. The name fit him better than Finch.

"I take it you were not the one who drugged me with Ether, were you, John Reese?"

If John Reese was surprised by anything Yami had just said,because it had all come out right, he was not showing it.

"You seem to be recovering from the Ether rather quickly, Mr. Sennen." a man with glasses said, who Yami assumed was Finch.

"Well, first you'd have to NOT be freaking immune to almost every drug on the planet to not be recovering quickly."

The man stood up and, limping Yami noticed, walked over to Yami and handed him a bottle of water. "Some one once drugged me with Ecstasy and I learned pretty quick that night that water does help." Reese smirked and shook his head.

"Excuse my partner for not having heard what you were saying to me while he was playing with his chemistry set."

Finch scowled. "I've never known anyone who was able to make John spout out whatever was going on his mind." Reese scowled at his partner.

Instead of answering right away, Yami opened the bottle of water (having determined it was not drugged or poisoned) and drank the water until there was only half an inch left. Then he spoke," Just a handy bit of shadow magic to make sure those who caught onto me didn't get any closer to finding things that would mentally scar them for life."

"I've been mentally scarred before in my life and yet the spell worked it magic on me." Reese said.

"I didn't think you believed me...before I passed out, I mean."

Finch was not paying attention at this point (at least to were the conversation was going) and was studying the water bottle and the water it contained. "This could've been poisoned..." he said in annoyed disbelief. He turned around and placed the bottle of water on the table.

John smirked again. "It doesn't seem to be working on Finch."

"That makes sense. You were the one who was doing most of the digging."

"Before we get to far of subject," Finch interrupted," I best believe that Mr. Reese and I might as well tell you why we were looking for information on you."

Then the two launched into an explanation about their machine what they did and everything else. When they were done,Yami nodded. "Anythings possible, I should know."

"Like you and Bakura becoming a couple?" Reese asked.

It was Yami's turn to scowl. "Everything but that is." Was it that obvious that he liked Bakura..to everyone except Bakura?!

Finch handed Reese a couple cameras for him to continue placing around the apartment. "I think I'm inclined to agree with Mr. Sennen."

Hearing that said was like some one had kicked Yami in the gut.

"I suppose you'd think it wouldn't happen because of how opposite they are." Reese walked off to place the cameras.

"That maybe so,Mr. Reese."

"If I was someone on the outside I would assume you liked me more than a friend,Finch."

Yami noticed a slight twinge of pink in cheeks of the man sitting across him. "You.." he gestured towards the direction Reese had walked off to. Finch turned an even darker shade of pink.

"After all," Reese continued," You placed camera's in my CAR, my KITCHEN, my BEDROOM, my LIVING ROOM, MY BATHROOM..."

Finch was a deep shade of red when Reese came back. "How many times have I told you not to place cameras in my car,Finch?"

Finch breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm missing a camera, Finch." Finch nodded and handed over another camera. When Reese was out of earshot, Yami struggled not to talk in amused-laughing-disbelief. "Do you not see how interesting he finds you?"

"I do see it, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"All the cameras are in their place, Finch." Reese said walking back into the room.

"Now all that's left to do is follow you around, Mr. Sennen and find out who's after you or if your the culprit of something and just don't know it yet."

"Just one thing."

"That is?"

"As long as I know someones after me, I want to part of bringing them down."

"I guess we can allow that. Finch?"

Finch hesitated for a moment. "Agreed."


	7. FRAMED

FINDING OUT WHO WOULD WANT TO HARM THE FORMER PHARAOH, EVEN WITH YAMI'S HELP, TURNED OUT TO BE QUITE DIFFICULT. AFTER TWO WEEKS WITH OUT ONE LEAD, FINCH THOUGHT HE HAD FOUND A WAY TO MAKE THEIR WORK JUST A TAD BIT EASIER...

* * *

"So tell me again, Finch. How is this supposed to work?"

Reese gazed around the crowded street and caught sight of Yami heading towards Kaiba corp. _'But no apparent threats following him' Reese thought._

"I have convinced the machine that if someone is following Mr. Sennen that it should give us a trail...One that you can follow."  


Though Yami had removed the spell that messed Reese up, Reese was pretty sure that at the current moment the spell was working its MAGIC on Finch to make him absent-minded.

Smirking, he replied," You missed one detail,Finch."

"Please enlighten me, Mr. Reese."

"I'm following him." Reese could tell by Finch's slight pause that he was scowling because of his partners comment.

"People that are a physical threat to him, Mr. Reese."

"What exactly is this trail supposed to be?"Reese inquired.

Instantly, every single payphone Yami had passed rang. Yami turned around and glanced at the phones, which were shaking so violently it appeared they might fall of their cords, rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"Nice demonstration, Finch."

"That wasn't me, Mr. Reese."

Yami stopped in his tracks. **"Some one is following me?! I mean, actually following me?!" **

"It appears so, Mr. Sennen."

Reese was now restraining from rolling his own eyes. "I'm on it since the only thing you two seem to be capable of right now is babbling like fools."

Reese began pushing his way through the crowd towards Yami who had resumed walking. But every payphone he passed, ten seconds later it would ring. Though he could not see Yami's face he could tell the spirit was quite possibly nervous.

Finally he managed to get within five feet of the smaller male just in time to see a pale hand reach out and tap Yami's shoulder.

* * *

Yami slowly turned around and was truly quite surprised to see Bakura standing behind him.

"B-Bakura." he stuttered like an idiot.

"Yes, Good Morning neighbor."

"Is there something you need?"

"Rather something you need."

"Excuse me?"

Bakura held up a necklace, the one Yami usually wore in place of the Millennium Puzzle (as the Millennium Puzzle did not exist in the real world any more). It was one of those lockets that looked like a duel card but opened up and you could put a picture in, like Seto had. Bakura knew how much the necklace meant to him.

Yami's hand flew up to his chest trying to feel for something that was obviously not there.

"I-I didn't even realize I had lost it." he stuttered again, just as stupidly.

Bakura's lips tugged into a small, kind smile as he handed the locket over to his fellow spirit. "Here you go. I'll see you later?" Without waiting for a response, Bakura turned to go.

"Wait,Bakura!" Yami exclaimed grabbing hold of the other mans arm.

Bakura turned towards Yami. "Yes?"

Yami let go of Bakura's arm. "Thanks...Thanks a lot...I mean it."

Bakura's smile, still not cruel and mocking and instead calm and friendly, grew. "Your welcome." Then he walked away.

Yami turned around and put on his necklace.

"Did either of you notice the strangeness of that interaction?"

"Besides the fact there were no taunts ,teases, or violence of any kind in it?"

Yami's eyes widened when he realized what his new friends were implying.

**"No! Uh-uh! There is no way that he could be after me! He's failed so many times one more try wouldn't be worth it!"**

"Are you saying that because you know that or because you're in love with him?"  


Yami turned around watched Bakura turn around the corner. **"Both."**

"The most brutal crimes are those of betrayal." Reese chimed in.

Yami turned around,but didn't continue walking forward. Instead he flipped open the locket and gazed at the picture inside. It was a picture of him and his fellow Yami's, the geek squad , and the Ishtar's.

The most eventful things that had happened in the past two weeks were when Bakura raided his closet and replaced every single pair of his pants ( leather or not) and replaced them with small ,tight mini skirts and when Sigfried called five times each day threatening to sue Kaiba corp. if Seto didn't pick up next time he called.

Casually, he ran his thumb over the spot were Bakura was in the picture. He shut the locket and began to walk again, but he only managed to take one step before he clutched his head trying to hold back a scream in agony/pain.

_Blue._


	8. SCAREDY-CAT

YAMI MANAGED TO GO THROUGH THE DAY WITHOUT ANOTHER VISION. AT THE MOMENT HE WAS TRYING TO PIECE TOGETHER WHAT EXACTLY THE VISION MEANT, WITH THE HELP OF FINCH, BUT EVEN THAT HAD TO BE DIFFICULT...

* * *

"Right there! That shade of blue!"

Finch typed something into the computer and the whole screen turned a light shade of blue.

"Aquamarine," Finch said," Often confused with Turquoise."

Yami's cellphone rang loudly. "Speaking of Turquoise..." he muttered. Nonchalantly he flipped open his phone,as if he hadn't just been thinking of pitching it out the window.

"Sigfried, I doubt you're gonna reach Seto by calling my phone-"

"That's just it, Herr Sennen. Herr Kaiba didn't pick up so I figured the next best person to call was you."

"How'd you even get my number?"

There was a slight pause from the German hacker/CEO. "Google..?"

Yami groaned. "What do you want, Van Schroeder?"

"Noah went over with Leonardo and I to our mansion here in Domino City..."

"I am very aware of that."

"And young Herr Kaiba got stuck in the dumbwaiter. So far, neither Leonardo or myself have been able to free him. And don't even get me started with the servants attempts to get him out."

"How'd he get into the dumbwaiter in the first place?"

"...I'm not a babysitter, I'm a CEO and I've got lots of work to do. How should I know?"

Yami restrained from rolling his eyes. Who in their right mind left a 14-year old and a 13-year old all by themselves without any type of supervision...rephrased:Who other than Sigfried Van Schroeder?!

"I'll be right over." Yami groaned. He hung up and grabbed his coat and bag.

"Where do you think you're going?" Reese asked.

"I doubt you'll need to follow me to the Van Schroeder's Domino City mansion. Its unlikely Sigfried would wish any harm against me."

"Unlikely, yes, but improbable? No." Reese said.

"Follow me and I'll send you to the deepest depths of the shadow realms." Yami threatened.

Finch and Reese were silent. "Great! I'll see y'all later!" Yami said.

He decided it would be better to take the stairs than to take the elevator, with its security camera, and mislead Finch into thinking he actually wanted to be supervised. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice Bakura coming up the stairs...that is until he ran smack into him.

Bakura pushed him away. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Pharaoh?!" Bakura screeched.

Yami bore an almost fearful look on his face and his right hand was pressed up against his chest were his heart was currently pounding at a million miles per second.

"Don't...do that!" His tone was almost scared. Bakura gave him an odd look.

"Are you okay?" the demon asked.

"I'm..fine.." Yami pushed his way past Bakura and rushed down the stairs.

Was he scared? Nope! He had no reason to be scared. It was Bakura, for Ra's sake! The man he loved...still the way he had appeared outta no where was enough to send (not the good kind) chills down Yami's spine.

_'You're just so used to Reese and Finch following you around that you're slightly uncomfortable with out them following you..scratch that last part.' he told himself._

After a thorough check to make sure Finch hadn't put any cameras in his car (Yes, he had a car. He just preferred to walk to work and the Van Schroeder mansion was a long ways out) he headed out. But despite what he kept telling himself, he was indeed quite scared and panicky.

He felt slightly better by the time he reached the Van Schroeder mansion, but he was still scared. It was dark and there only seemed to be one light on in the mansion, and plus that with scaredy-catness and the mansion looked like a haunted house.

"Honestly," Yami mumbled," Why can't he go back to Germany?"

He was correct when he assumed there was only one light on in the house before he went in, so he spent a good fifteen stumbling around blindly before he found the room the Van Schroeder's and Noah were in.

"Hello, Yami!" Leon greeted. He was currently trying to pull the dumbwaiter up with the cables on the outside of the wall like a curtain. Sigfried was leaning against the wall holding his computer, either researching ways to get Noah free or doing CEO work, Yami couldn't tell.

"Here let me try." Yami said. Leon handed him the cables and with just a tiny bit of shadow magic he tugged on the cables and the dumbwaiter came free and Noah toppled out. He dropped the cables and helped Noah up.

"I'm fine." the fourteen year old insisted. Yami noticed something odd. Sigfried had placed his computer on the ground (he had been studying shadow magic, go figure) and was currently looking out the window.

"Something, Sigfried?" he asked.

The pink haired German looked slightly afraid and he glanced from the window to Yami then back to the window. "Nothing, I just thought I saw..Never mind."

Though Yami was confused he simply nodded and said goodbye to the Van Schroeder's and walked with Noah to the car.

"You get in the car Noah, I need to check something out."

Noah obliged and got in the car while Yami searched for the window (outside) that Sigfried had been looking out of. He could definitely tell something strong was around..he could feel it somehow. As he rounded the corner (which was a few feet directly underneath the window) he started to say " I thought I told you not to follow me." but stopped when he realized no one seemed to be around.

But...he could still sense that presence and it was mad and oddly enough...nervous. He glanced up and saw Sigfried still looking out the window. Sigfried jumped and from Yami's (not-so-great at the moment) view he appeared to have fallen to the floor. Now he truly was scared,nervous, and panicky. Suddenly, it felt to dark. He rushed to his car and started the engine.

He drove off and every few minutes kept glancing in the rear view mirror. Someone/Something, someone/something that was not Reese or Finch, was following him.

He dropped Noah of at the Kaiba mansion and headed back to his own apartment. He had never been so happy before that he took his car. He rushed up the stairs and down the hall to his apartment but suddenly stopped.

He could still sense the presence and it was...Angry and Hateful and Powerful. He couldn't stand it anymore. If he wasn't in the same room as Finch or Reese in the next ten seconds he was gonna have a panic attack. Quickly, he opened the door, rushed in, slammed the door and placed his back against the door with his eyes shut and his breathing labored.

After what seemed to be an eternity, he opened his eyes and saw Reese and Finch glancing between themselves and giving him odd looks. He sighed and dropped his coat and bag.

"If I have whatever Phobia Finch has about going outside, it all you two's fault!" he gasped.

Finch chuckled. Reese smirked.


	9. A NIGHTS EVENTS

AFTER AWHILE YAMI MANAGED TO CALM DOWN, AND HE AND FINCH BEGAN TO BUILD A DEVICE THAT WOULD WARN THEM IF SOMEONE DISTURBED HIM WHILE HE SLEPT. WHILE FINCH AND YAMI ARGUED, REESE DID SOME SNOOPING ON BAKURA...BUT,FRANKLY IT WASN'T BAKURA HE WAS WORRIED ABOUT...

* * *

"I can understand you tearing apart my second locket too use as a trap mechanism but I fail too understand why you refuse to tell me what it does."

"What kinda code is 13-34-567/45-32-741/9-55-4/88-123-42/97-16-197 ?"

Yami put down the book he had been reading (Emily the strange, Stranger & Stranger) and looked at Finch. "It's a simple code for Emily, you know that."

Reese shook his head and looked towards the door. "Girls! You're both beautiful! Can I leave yet?""

Both of the shorter men shot him dirty looks as he left.

The search of Bakura's apartment took thirty minutes, at the least, but Reese had no interest in returning to Yami's apartment; not yet anyhow. He decided to research the apartment, this time taking his sweet time. Somewhere along the second search, Finch alerts Reese that he and Yami are done with their alarm, and Reese just shakes his head.

Bakura comes in during the middle of his second search, almost catching him like Yami did;but Reese managed to duck out of the way and into the hall before Bakura sees him. Bakura mutters some curse under his breath about 'Dartz' and 'Doesn't do shit' before closing his door. Reese takes a deep breath before entering the smaller tri-color haired males apartment.

Yami and Finch are eating, and Bear is combing around searching for a ball Finch had thrown, no doubt. Finch turns around.

"You took longer than expected, Mr. Reese." the smaller man tells him.

Reese knows he can't tell his dearest that the reason he took so long was to get a break from him and their number, not unless he wants to get his ear chewed off by both of the smaller gentlemen so he simply says,

"My first search turned up nothing, so I decided to research the place and Bakura walked in while I was conducting my second search." That's the truth...well, most of it, anyhow.

The tri-color haired on looks up for a second. "Were you caught?" he asks.

Reese snorts. "I seriously doubt I'd be standing here if I was caught." The smaller male shakes his head and begins to eat again. Finch hands him a plate full of food and he joins the duo at the table. During his meal, Bear comes bouncing over and drops a ball at his feet.

"Found what you were looking for?"he asks the dog, and Bear barks in response."How 'bout you go beg Finch for table scraps?" The dog bows its head in something similar to a nod, then crosses under the table and appears on the other side. It jumps onto the only empty chair left and commences barking at Finch.

"See what you've done?" Finch complains. The smaller man bends over and comes up with Bear's dog bowl. He places it in front of Bear. Bear simply stares at it.

"Finch..." Reese mutters, clearly amused.

Finch groans before using his spoon to place half of what remains of his meal onto Bear's food. "Happy now, Bear?"

The dog barks happily before it begins to eat. Finch shakes his head. Yami laughs. Reese smirks. They finish their food in silence, and Yami excuses himself to do the dishes. Finch volunteers to help and ends up helping before Yami could protest. Reese turns up the radio, which is oddly enough, playing 'Cruella De Vil' sung by Selena Gomez.

The sun has fully set and Finch tells Reese to stay in the apartment with Yami while he and Bear went to their HQ.

"Any special reasons, Finch?"

"Lets just call it a hunch, Mr. Reese." Finch says," Oh, and don't worry about the alarm we built. You'll be able to tell when/if it goes off." Then he and Bear take off. After an hour, Yami says good night to Reese and heads to bed, leaving Reese sitting in the dark. The clock ticked of the seconds, which ticked off Reese considerably. Sitting in a chair close to Yami's bedroom, he watches the shadows play along the walls and listens to the soft sounds that would play in the dark.

"This is ridiculous." he mutters every couple of minutes. Usually, he feels comfortable in the dark just like the light, but for some reason the dark is just ticking him off. He sometimes glances at the window, which he was sure was shut not even two seconds ago, and the cloud that appeared to be gathering underneath the window.

It's after midnight when he finally gets up to investigate the window. As it turned out, he wasn't imagining it being open or the small cloud that had gathered under the window. Suddenly, he realizes that the cloud must be what's been bothering him all night. The cloud soon begins to grow, as it spreads across the floor and swirled around him. Abruptly, the drapes start to wrap around him.

"These things were tacky anyhow." he mutters as he begins to struggle to get free. But somehow in all the excitement, Reese somehow fell unconscious...

Sometime later, he jolts back to consciousness. There's a sharp ringing in his ears and his stomach is churning. He also feels a little weak, if that's even possible at the moment. Having a hunch on how these feeling came across him, he pulls the drapes down, finally getting free and heads into Yami's room...

* * *

Yami bolted up, trying to figure out what was going on. He would have if it weren't for the fact that:

1. He had no idea what was going on..or who and possibly what he was.

2. He was screaming and hacking up blood.

3. BAKURA WAS SCREAMING AND HACKING UP BLOOD.

He tried to push Bakura away, but it's not really very easy to get someone of of you who is taller/possibly heavier than you are while you both are screaming and hacking up blood. Reese came rushing in and yanked the locket off of Yami's neck. Holding down his own bloody vomit, Reese chucked the damn alarm out the window and faded into the background.

Both he and Bakura were heaving.

"Wha- what the b-bloody h-h-hell was t-t-t-that?" Bakura asked weakly.

"An alarm to keep Thief's out." Yami said," Don't think that worked, though, did it?" He stood up and walked over to the window. Down below a car had stopped and someone was calling the cops. A couple feet away from the car was a shattered locket. Good thing it was the one Seto gave him a year ago and not the one he had since he got back.

The phone rang from outside the room. Bakura stood up and charged out of the room. Yami followed. Bakura yanked the phone of the hook.

"What?!" he yelled into the receiver. No response. Then the the phone produced a ringing sound like it had never been picked up. "Stupid. Piece. Of. Junk. Technology." he slammed the phone down and made way for the door.

"Wait, Bakura!" Yami put a hand on the demons shoulder, preventing him from leaving.

Bakura turned around. "Yes, Pharaoh?"

"Why are you here?"

"I heard something moving around in here, so I-"

"Broke into my apartment? I could call the cops on you for this, Bakura!"

"No! I could call the cops on you for that stupid alarm!" Bakura shook Yami off and opened the door, stepping out and then slamming the door. Yami felt his heart shatter a little bit.

"That doesn't seem suspicious, at all." Reese said.

Yami jumped out of his skin. "How many times have I told you not do that?!" he said, grabbing his hair as if to tear it out. Reese gave no response. "Just-shouldn't you report this mess to Finch?"

Not waiting for a response of any type Yami rushed into his room and slammed the door. He laid down on his bed, but didn't sleep.

No. Tonight's events were to creepy to sleep after experiencing.


	10. BEAR, YUGI, TEA AND SOLOMON

THE MORNING AFTER PROCEEDED TO BE HECTIC. YAMI KNEW HE SHOULD APOLOGIZE TO BAKURA, BUT HE DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME OR THE PRIDE TO SACRIFICE. BUT THAT WOULDN'T STOP HIM FROM CHECKING IN WITH YUGI...

* * *

"C'mon, Bear." Yami said. He opened the door to the game shop and the dog entered with him.

"Who is it? Oh, good morning Pharaoh!" Grandpa Mouto greeted.

Yami nodded. "Good morning, Grandpa. You don't have to call me Pharaoh. I don't really like my former title anymore."

"Always slips my mind, I guess." Grandpa Mouto shrugged. "Who's your friend?" He gestured towards Bear. Bear barked once and then growled. The old man took a step back.

"Bear, meet Solomon Mouto."

Bear barked in response, loudly.

"Bear indeed." Grandpa Mouto said, taking another step back. "Yugi and Tea are in the back."

"Okay, thanks." Yami said. Grandpa Mouto carefully backed out of the room. A split second later, both spirit and canine heard footsteps rushing away. Yami knelt down. "Did you hafta do that? He's not any sorta threat;unless you duel him, of course." Bear barked in response and rushed forward. "Bear, No!"

"Grandpa! Help me! Who's dog is this?!" came Yugi's cries.

"Forgive me, Hikari." Yami sighed. Yami rushed into the storage room. Tea was standing to one side, holding a mannequin bust up like she was prepared to drop it on Bear if he tried to touch her. Yugi was sprawled out on the floor with Bear sitting on top of him. The male struggled in vain trying to get the dog off of him.

"_Kommen, Bear."_

Bear got up and obediently took his place next to Yami. Yugi groaned as he got up. "Your dog, Yami?"

"Lets just say I'm babysitting for some new neighbors." Yami said. In truth (the whole truth, and nothing but the whole truth) after lasts nights rude awakening, no one got much rest, leading to a pretty hectic morning. Yami refused to let Reese follow him around again until he fixed the drapes and perhaps thought to warn him when shadow magic is entering his apartment next time, so he took Bear with him instead.

"New neighbors?" Tea said, putting down the bust. "I didn't know anyone was moving into your building."

"Yeah. Bear is their dog."

"They got names right?" Yugi asked.

"Uh...right. Johnny Reels and Harry Crow."

"Odd names, don't ya think?"

"I guess." Bear patted his leg. Yami glanced down to see Bear giving him a _'They're gonna laugh when they hear the horrible names you came up with' _look.

"So, any particular reason for your visit or did you just stop by because the dog needed something to pounce on?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing..._make sure your not in any trouble..."_

"Don't be such a worry wart, Yami." Yugi assured him," I've got Seto to protect me!"

"That's what would worry me the most, if the time comes." Yami muttered.

"So, how are things with you, Atemu?" Tea asked.

_'Well, I'm currently being targeted for no apparent reason and this dog actually belongs to an ex CIA operative and his geeky partner who both have really big obvious crushes on each other, just that they don't notice the signs coming off the other, who are trying their best to protect me from nothing/small things unsuccessfully and they suspect Bakura, MY OWN CRUSH, of wanting to hurt me which is just racial profiling because of his past!'_

"Nothing much. How 'bout you two?"

"Mai took me out to dinner last night." Tea said.

"And Seto and I spent a nice evening together, then went to his mansion-"

"YUGI!"

"And took care of Mokuba and Noah. Sheesh. When Noah said you seemed paranoid when you were driving him the other day I thought he was kidding."

"I'm never paranoid, Yugi." Yami said," Just cautious." _'Especially now.'_

"Paranoia has many forms."

"My new neighbor Harry Crow is paranoid." Yami countered," You should see the security system he put in their apartment. Not even Noah could crack that." Bear shook his head and laid on the floor, putting his paws over his ears.

"Whatever. I got a call from Bakura last night about some 'Bloody alarm system' you got and how he was thinking of filing a lawsuit."

"That was something I was testing out for Harry. Back to the drawing board, I guess."

"They design alarm systems?" Yugi said," And you were paranoid enough to help them test it?!"

"Your right. I'm sorry for being a good neighbor." Yami said sarcastically.

Yugi sighed. "No. I'm sorry. I just didn't hear from you for a while and I got paranoid myself and started to worry about you."

Yami smiled kindly. "No need for apologies Hikari. I should've apologized to Bakura last night but I didn't. My pride wouldn't let me-and besides he was outta there faster than a speeding bullet. That was a situation that called for an apology;not this one."

Yugi smiled back. "Hey, mind if I come with you to Kaiba Corp?"

"Not at all. But, we'd better hurry. One minute more and I will officially be late for work."

The duo bid goodbye Tea, who had volunteered to help Solomon around the shop that day, and Grandpa Mouto. Then they took the shortest root to Kaiba Corp, arriving with just thirty seconds to spare. Neither noticed Bear pause outside Yami's office. He barked once before the phone on Yami's desk rang. Yugi picked it up.

"Kaiba's secretary's desk. The secretary is away at the moment may I-" Yugi stopped mid-sentence and his eyes widened in confusion. Slowly, he put the phone down.

"Yugi? Are you all right?" Yami inquired.

"I got interrupted by a ringing, like it was trying to warn me of something, then it sounded like someone forcibly cut the ring off and there was a voice that said '**Dark.** _In. _Trouble. Please leave.' and then that got cut off by a human voice that asked me how much I value having a dark, five millenia old multiple personality."

Yami gulped. Dark = Yami, after all. "I'm sure it was just some kid playing a joke." he managed to say.

"Yeah, I guess..." Yugi muttered. "Still..."

Only then did Bear enter the room, and he did it quietly. He placed himself next to Yami's desk and didn't leave Yami's side until they had to home.


End file.
